


Dean Winchester Discovers Faeries

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Dean Winchester Discovers Faeries

**Title:**   Dean Winchester discovers faeries  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** slash  
Pairing/Characters **:** Dean, Sam  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:**   586 **  
** **Spoilers:** **6.09** **  
Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Secretly  
[](http://spn-cues.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spn_cues**](http://spn-cues.livejournal.com/)   Challenge #16 - Free Play Friday

 **A/N:** I decided that a fic needed to be written based on the preview for 6.09. =)

~~~~~~~~

 

To say the last twenty-four hours had been hectic would be an understatement.

Crowley had sent Sam and Dean on their way again--ensuring to emphasize his King of Hell status, of course--and even he hadn’t been able to contain his laughter when he’d told them. Faeries.

Then Dean had managed to get punched out by a flickering light in their motel room while Sam was out talking to old Lady Prescott (“Faerie Collector”). Coming to and seeing Sam blankly sitting on the edge of the opposite motel bed and _staring_ at him, had been uncomfortable. When the first question out of Sam’s mouth was ‘did the faerie knock you unconscious?’ Dean had bristled and stood to his full height, denying that had been exactly what happened. “Good, because that’s how the poison spreads. Once someone’s unconscious, the Faeries infect them—“

Dean had tuned the rest out, and at the next free moment, he had bailed to find old Lady Prescott for some answers. Somehow he’d gone from talking to a sweet old lady to being handcuffed and pushed into the back of a police cruiser shouting, “Fight the faeries!”

Now, sitting in the cruiser while police and doctors talked outside, Dean wondered if it had anything to do with his pixie stick thieving or his attempts to get his flying certification from the top of someone’s garage. It didn’t much matter, he supposed, since he was stuck anyway, but if he didn’t get out of the car soon he was going to go crazy. He was fidgeting and he needed to move, because he couldn’t stand the small space he was confined in.Although, when Dean actually paid attention, the back seat of the cruiser seemed to be getting more spacious as time went on, and that calmed him. At least it calmed him until he shifted and giant pastel orange wings ripped through his shirt and in a single instant the world whooshed into giant world.

The leather covered button on the seat that Dean had been idly picking at in boredom was now the size of his body. With a groan, Dean looked up—way up—to the edge of the window above him. It was open a crack, enough that he knew he would probably fit through if he only knew how to work the wings that hung limply at his back. Dean concentrated, he wiggled and he ran back and forth across the seat in attempts to get his wings to spring into action. Nothing worked.

In frustration, Dean kicked at the door and lost his balance, falling off the seat sideways. It was then that his wings popped open and fluttered to life with an orange glow surrounding him, and sparkles flickering around that. With a triumphant whoop, Dean focused on the crack above the window that spelled his freedom. Wriggling through and into the fresh air, Dean sped towards the tree line to get out of sight.

Landing on a branch off the side of the road, Dean huffed, glow fading around him as his wings shuddered to a stop. An unusual whisp of air brushed past him and he looked up in time to see Sam standing beside him, staring.

Sam’s hand swung down and Dean had to jump out of the way. “What the hell?!’ Dean shouted, but all that came out was a light tinkling of bells. “Fuck...Sam, no!”  
  
And Dean flew as fast as he could to ditch the hunter on his tail.  
 

  
~~~~~~~~

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.  
  
**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html) ~~~~~~~~ [ **  
  
**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)


End file.
